RuneScape scherm
Het RuneScape scherm is groot en er staan veel dingen in. Alles staat in het engels, en het zal handig zijn als je alles begrijpt. Het RuneScape scherm is onderverdeeld in kleinere schermen. Als je bijvoorbeeld op Afbeelding:Statistics.png knop klikt, zul je je Statistics scherm openen. Minimap In de rechterbovenhoek van je scherm heb je ook een minimap staan. Deze minimap kan je gebruiken voor verschillende functies. * Je kunt je snel(ler) en verder verplaatsen dan wanneer je gewoon telkens op de verst mogelijke locatie op je scherm klikt, en ook naar een klein gedeelte van de kaart kijken. * Je kunt er ook de kaart mee bezoeken en op die manier een marker en meer instellen die je achteraf kunt bekijken op de minimap. * Via de XP knop, kan men ook bekijken hoeveel XP men getraind heeft tot de laatste keer dat je XP gereset werd (rechtsklik). * Je kunt er je Constitution level zien, en aan de hand van knipperende tekens of andere kleuren, kan je ook opmaken hoelang je nog kunt overleven zonder te eten. * Je kunt er ook bekijken hoeveel Prayer-punten je over hebt, vooraleer je een altar moet gaan bezoeken. Hier kan je ook (rechtsklik) gebruik maken van de Quick prayer optie. Klik daarna op het Prayer icoontje om dit te activeren. * Door op die botten te klikken, zal je karakter gaan lopen. Je kunt blijven lopen tot dit op 0 komt te staan. Hierna moet je stappen, of kan je gebruik maken van de rest functie (rusten). * Je kunt er ook gegevens van je Summoning beest bekijken. Combat opties thumb|Het combat scherm Voor meer informatie, lees de Combat options pagina. De combat opties kun je vinden bij de twee zwaardjes. Dit scherm toont verschillende dingen aan: *Combat level *Attackstijl *Auto Retailiate Combat level Je combat level is het level wat je ziet als je met een rechte muisknop op een speler klikt. Statistics screen thumb|Statistics scherm Voor meer informatie, lees de Statistics screen pagina. leftIn dit scherm staan je Skills. Skills zijn de levels van een speler. Je kunt je skills bekijken op je Runescape scherm, Stats (grafiekje). Door allerlei acties te doen krijg je Experience in een skill, en bij een bepaald aantal experience ga je een level omhoog. Skills stellen je in staat allerlei dingen te doen in het spel, zoals magische spreuken, bomen kappen, vissen, vechten en nog veel meer. Er bestaan ook verbanden tussen skills, zo kunnen vissen die je vangt met de Fishing skill worden gebruikt voor de Cooking skill of de bomen die je hakt met Woodcutting kun je gebruiken voor Firemaking en voor Fletching. Er zijn in totaal 24 skills in RuneScape, members kunnen ze allemaal gebruiken en trainen, non-members kunnen er 15 gebruiken en trainen. Als spelers de muis op een skill houden, en niet klikken, dan komt er een mini schermpje te staan die verschillende dingen aangeeft: *Je level *Je Experience die je hebt *De hoeveelheid Experience voor het volgende level *De hoeveelheid Experience die je nog moet halen voor het volgende level Lijst met questen thumb|Quest lijst Voor meer informatie, lees de Quest scherm pagina. Een overzicht van Questten zijn te vinden in het Quest journaal scherm. Deze is te vinden als spelers op het blauwe sterretje klikken. Hiermee open je de gehele lijst van Questen. Alle Questen staan erin. De Mini Questen, zijn er niet bij ingegrepen! In totaal zijn er 300 Questpunten te behalen. De Quest kan een verschillende kleur hebben. Deze kleuren tonen de compleetheid van de Quest aan, die jij aan het doen bent. * Rood - nog niet gestart * Geel - bezig * Groen - voltooid Je kan op dit scherm omschakelen van Achievement Diary naar Quest en andersom. Klik gewoon op het groene icoontje, en zult naar het Achievement Diary scherm komen. Achievement Diary thumb|Achievement Diary scherm Archievements zijn kleine, of soms grote verschillende opdrachten die je tot een goed einde moet brengen. Je hebt makkelijke en moeilijkere niveau's om te behalen, en na het behalen van elk niveau kan je een kleine beloning gaan ophalen. Op de afbeelding zie je een speler die al heel wat archievements tot hiertoe heeft behaald, en dus ook recht heeft op veel beloningen. Groene opdrachten zijn klaar, gele opdrachten ben je mee bezig, en rode opdrachten moet je nog aan beginnen. Je kunt het betreden door op de "groene ster" te klikken op je RuneScape interface. Voor meer informatie, lees de Achievement Diary pagina. Inventory thumb|Een spelers zijn inventory Voor meer informatie, lees de Inventory pagina. leftJe inventory, ook wel je bag of je rugzakje, is de plek waar je je spullen staan die je mee neemt. Er zijn in totaal 28 plekken in je bag. Je kunt ze vullen met alles. Van een veer tot een kanon. Worn Equipment thumb|Equipment scherm Voor meer informatie, lees de Worn Equipment pagina. leftIn je Equipment menu kunnen spelers zien wat ze dragen. Afbeelding:Head_slot.png - Headslot: voor alle voorwerpen die op je hoofd kunt zetten. Afbeelding:Torso_slot.png - Torsoslot: voor alle voorwerpen die op je lichaam kunt dragen. Afbeelding:Legs_slot.png - Legsslot: voor alle voorwerpen die je op je benen kunt dragen. Afbeelding:Boots_slot.png - Bootsslot: voor alle voorwerpen die je op je voeten kan dragen. Afbeelding:Shield_slot.png - Shieldslot: voor alle voorwerpen die aan je linkerhand kunt dragen. Afbeelding:Weapon_slot.png - Weaponslot: voor alle voorwerpen die je in je rechterhand kunt dragen. Afbeelding:Gloves_slot.png - Glovesslot: voor alle voorwerpen die aan je handen kunt dragen. Equipment bonuses Voor meer informatie, lees de Equipment bonuses pagina. thumb|Bonussen|400px left Bonussen staan voor het sterkte van je Armour of wapen die je draagt. Aan het bonussen kun je zien hoe sterk een armour of wapen is. Hoe hoger het aantal bonussen is hoe sterker een wapen of armour is. Je kunt de bonussen bekijken bij je Equipment Stats. Bijna alle wapens of armours hebben bonussen. De Holiday items hebben bijvoorbeeld geen bonussen en geven dus bij alles 0 aan. De bonussen zijn verdeeld in Attack, Defence en Others. Ook zijn Attack, Defence en Others ook weer onderverdeeld. *Attack **Stab **Slash **Crush **Magic **Ranged **Summoning *Defence **Stab **Slash **Crush **Magic **Ranged **Summoning *Others **Strength **Prayer Op deze site zullen ze in dit sjabloontje staan: *Attack **Stab - Afbeelding:Rune dagger.PNG **Slash - Afbeelding:Rune scimitar.PNG **Crush - Afbeelding:Rune Mace.PNG **Magic - **Ranged - **Summoning - *Defence **Stab - Afbeelding:Rune dagger.PNG **Slash - Afbeelding:Rune scimitar.PNG **Crush - Afbeelding:Rune Mace.PNG **Magic - **Ranged - **Summoning - *Others **Strength - **Prayer - Items Kept on Death Voor meer informatie, lees de Items Kept on Death pagina. left Prayer screen thumb|Prayer scherm Bidden is tegenwoordig misschien niet meer zo populair, maar in RuneScape kan prayer je virtuele leven nog wel eens redden. Door middel van de skill Prayer kan je tijdelijk bonussen verkrijgen. Prayer train je door bones te begraven, die je dan weer krijgt van de Grand Exchange, andere spelers of door Monsters. Je kunt bonussen in zowat elke combat gerelateerde skill krijgen, zo kan je je ervoor zorgen dat monsters je tijdelijk niet meer kunnen aanvallen, je kunt je Attack, Strength en Defence tot 15% versterken, of een extra item houden als je doodgaat. Prayer is van groot belang in RuneScape. Skillers of pures moeten er wel opletten dat door Prayer je combat level ook stijgt, dit gebeurt meestal om de 7 prayer levels. Magic spell screen thumb|Magic scherm Clan Chat Voor meer informatie, lees de Clan Chat pagina. left thumb|Clan Chat scherm Je clan chat, ook wel cc genoemd is een chat met de mensen in je clan. bij de join clan knop kun je in een clan gaan door de naam van de baas van de clan in te typen. De leave clan knop spreekt voor zich, dan ga je uit de clan. Als je wilt praten in je clan zou je een / aan het begin van je zin moeten zetten. Ook zijn alle mensen die in de clan zitten op je minimap paars van kleur in plats van wit. Als je in de clan chat zit zou je ook mee kunnen doen aan Clan Wars, dat is een minigame om clans tegen elkaar te laten vechten en te kijken welke clan het sterkst is. Summoning scherm thumb|Een opgeroepen summoning monster op het summoning scherm Voor meer informatie, lees de Summoning scherm pagina. leftJe summoning scherm kun je vinden bij het summoning symbool. Dit verschijnt als je een familiar oproept. Dit scherm laat je aantal handige dingen zien. De Special moves bar. Hier kan je zien hoe vaak je nog een Special moves kunt gebruiken. Als je op de bar klikt zul je een Special moves gebruiken. Rechts onder de Special moves bar kun je de Summoning scrolls activeren. Je moet hiervoor wel de juiste scroll hebben. Onder het hoofd van het monster staan 2 icoontjes. Het linker icoon geeft je summoning punten aan. Het rechte icoontje toont de tijd dat je monster nog kan leven. Elke Summoning familiars verdwijnt naar een paar minuten. Dit is voor elk monster verschillend. thumb|Een Summoning Familiar in je Summoning scherm Met summoning kunnen spelers hun gemaakte monsters oproepen. Een summoning monster heet een Summoning familiars. Spelers kunnen hun monster oproepen door middel van gemaakte Summoning pouches. Voor alle Summoning familiars kijk de pagina. Als je een pouch hebt kun je, door middel van erop klikken, hem oproepen. Je natuurlijk wel de juiste summoning level ervoor hebben. Om een monster op te roepen moet je met op de gemaakte pouch klikken. Nu zal je het monster oproepen. Summoning familiars achter je aan Als je het monster op hebt geroepen zal het achter je aan lopen. Hij loopt, dus kan het voorkomen als een speler rent, en je summoning monster loopt achter je aan, dat het monster uit beeldt verschijnt. Als dit gebeurd zal het monster op een gegeven moment naar je toe teleporteren. Ook kun je het monster zelf naar je toe laten teleporteren. Dit kun je doen met de knop Afbeelding:Call_familiar.gif Call familiar. Verwijderen van Summoning familiars Je kunt je Summoning familiars ook verwijderen. Je laat hem dan verdwijnen. Je kunt dit doen met de knop Afbeelding:Dismiss_familiar.gif Dismiss familiar. Alle voorwerpen die het monster bij zich droeg zal dan op de grond worden gelegd. Beast of burden opties Beast of burden is een optie van Summoning familiars om voorwerpen bij hun op te slaan. Dit werkt als een soort Bank. Ze houden de voorwerpen zo lang als ze kunnen bij zich. Om alle voorwerpen die het monster bij zich draagt in je invertory te stoppen kun je met één knop alle voorwerpen in je invertory hebben. Deze knop Afbeelding:Bob_empty.gif heet beast of burden. Als spelers te veel spullen in hun invertory hebben zal het monster bij deze knop, de voorwerpen gewoon bij zich houden. De bank heeft ook een zelfde knop en werkt hetzelfde. Alleen zal alle voorwerpen dan naar de bank worden gezet. Vrienden lijst thumb|Vrienden scherm Voor meer informatie, lees de Friends list pagina. leftEen Friends List (Nederlands: Vriendenlijst) kan gebruikt worden om Private Messages te versturen naar andere spelers. Moderators inbegrepen. Als een spelers private chat off staat, wilt het zeggen dat hij er niet is, of onbereikbaar wilt blijven. Het is dus niet meer mogelijk om die persoon te contacteren. Als de private chat op Friends staat, wilt het zeggen dat alleen vrienden uit z'n vriendenlijst zijn mogelijk hem of haar te kunnen contacteren. Om een speler toe te voegen aan je Friends List, klik op de add friend (vriend toevoegen) knop, vervolgens schrijf je de gebruikersnaam van de persoon erin, druk dan op Enter. Of je kan simpelweg met je rechtermuis-knop op de naam drukken en op add friend aanklikken. Om die persoon te verwijderen, gebruik diezelfde manier. De lijst kan tot 100 spelers vullen als je F2P bent. Als je P2P bent, kan je tot 200 spelers toevoegen. Op het plaatje zie je een speler die online is en RuneScape speelt. Die RuneScape kan ook veranderen in FunOrb. Dit wilt zeggen dat de speler op FunOrb een multiplayerspel speelt en daar dus nu online is. FunOrb en RuneScape zijn beiden door Jagex gemaakt en met elkaar verbonden, daardoor kan je met je RuneScape account daar ook inloggen! Negeer lijst thumb|Negeer scherm Voor meer informatie, lees de Ignore list pagina. leftEen Ignore List (Nederlands: Negeerlijst) is een lijst van mensen die je kan toevoegen om te negeren. Het is handig om irritante mensen van je af te zetten. Je kan hen niet zien praten, maar je kan ze wel nog zien. Naast een Ignore List is er ook een Friends List. Opties thumb|Optie scherm In het optie scherm vind je verschillende functies om je spel te wijzigen. Zo kan je de grafische opties wijzigen of de verschillende geluiden luider of stiller maken. Je kan via die functie ook beginnen met lopen. Je kan ook de muisopties wijzigen, als je liever met één muisknop speelt kan je op de muis klikken en ervoor zorgen dat de achtergrond grijs wordt. Je kan daar ook zaken wijzigen voor je Player Owned House die je kan opbouwen met de skill Construction Emoties thumb|Het emote scherm [[Afbeelding:Angry.gif|thumb|left|Een speler die de Angry emotie doet]] Voor meer informatie, lees de Emote pagina. Emotes, of Emoties, zijn animaties waarbij spelers kunnen communiceren. Het is een soort lichaamstaal. Je kan een emotie activeren bij je Emote menu op je scherm. Er zijn verschillende soorten emoties.Soms kun je een emote krijgen door: een random even , een holliday event , 500 songs hebben , een member quest te doen of gewoon door een skill-cape te halen. Objective Systeem thumb|Objective scherm waar momenteel de skill Cooking wordt getraint.|500px Een vernieuwing sinds 17/09/'09. Je kan door deze functie zonder dat je op andere websites naar andere calculators zit te zoeken ingame kijken hoever je al zit met een bepaalde skill. Je kan dus bijvoorbeeld in je stats menu cooking kiezen, nadat je het gewenste level hebt ingetypt kan je de skill gaan trainen, en na een tijd zal je opmerken dat de balk groen zal worden. Wanneer deze de 100% heeft bereikt heb je ook je doel bereikt. Houdt je muis erover om te kijken hoeveel XP je nog moet trainen. Wanneer je even niet weet wat je kan doen kan je ook op "Random Objective" klikken, dan opent er een scherm met telkens 6 keuzes van dingen die je kunt doen. Dit kan varieëren van quests tot skills, of nog iets helemaal anders. Gebruik Clear Objective wanneer je niet meer verder wilt gaan met je goal of wanneer je zelf vind dat je genoeg hebt getraind voor die skill. Wanneer je nog niet klaar was en je klikt erop zal de balk weer vanaf 0% beginnen. Notes thumb|Het 'Notes' scherm waar deze speler momenteel 3 notities in heeft staan.|500px Om, zonder het spel te verlaten, enkele dingen te noteren die je graag nog zou willen trainen werd het Notes systeem uitgebracht. Je kan hier tot 30 notes noteren van maximum 70 tekens met zaken die je nog wilt gaan doen. Je kan die 30 notes in 4 kleuren plaatsen: Wit, Oranje, Rood en groen. Je kan die kleuren gebruiken om bijvoorbeeld aan te geven wat je al hebt gedaan en wat nog niet. Je kan ze ook altijd meteen verwijderen door de note te selecteren en op het vuilbakje te klikken. Op de afbeelding zie je enkele voorbeelden waarvoor je het Note systeem zoal kan gebruiken. Maar je kan er natuurlijk ook nog allemaal andere dingen op plaatsen. Music Player thumb|Muziek scherm Dit zijn de muziekjes die je met je account heb vrijgespeeld. Als je 500 liedjes of meer kan beluisteren dan kan je ook de Music Emote uitvoeren. Of deze ooit voor F2P wordt is niet duidelijk, want een gratis speler kan ongeveer 280 liedjes vrijspelen waarvan enkele ook enkel speelbaar waren tijdens speciale gebeurtenissen zoals pasen, kerstmis of halloween. Sinds kort is het ook mogelijk om een eigen playlist (afspeellijst) in elkaar te steken, naast elk vrijgespeeld liedje vind je nu een + of -, door op de + te drukken wordt deze toegevoegd aan je playlist, door de - verwijderd. Door op het "papiertje" linksboven te klikken open je de afspeellijst, en kan je daar de afspeellijst aan of uitzetten. Je kunt maximum 20 liedjes in je afspeellijst plaatsen. left Party Interface thumb|De Party Interface waar alles nog ingesteld moet worden..|500px Sinds 12 april 2010 is er een nieuwe interface bijgekomen samen met de nieuwe skill: Dungeoneering, wanneer je de ring of kinship hebt, gebruik je rechtsklik en dan Open Party Interface, in de plaats van je quests zal er nu een party interface tevoorschijn komen. Hier kan je een party samenstellen met wie je de dungeon in wilt gaan, en kan je ook allerlei andere instellingen instellen, zoals de floor, je kunt er ook de stats en inventory van je andere spelers mee bekijken. Quick Chat Voor meer informatie, lees de Quick Chat pagina. leftDe Quick Chat is een methode om teksten te schrijven zonder je toetsenbord. Ze kan ook gebruikt worden als Gemuted bent. :* [Enter opent je Quick Chat, of klik op het Afbeelding:Quick_chat_button.png teken. :* F9 geeft snel een antwoord op een gestelde vraag, bijvoorbeeld "How can I train up my Ranged level?", kan je snel antwoorden. bijvoorbeeld: "Try ranging: Chickens". :* F10 opent de mogelijke teksten van een Evenement of Minigame. :* F11 herhaalt de laatste zin van wat je schreef. Quick Chat is ook snel omdat ze ook gebruikt kan worden door middel van snelle toetsen. Chat interface Voor meer informatie, lees de Chat interface pagina. thumb|Je chatbox|500px In de chat kunnen spelers met elkaar communiceren door middel van het toetsenbord. Typ gewoon wat in en druk op enter en je tekst zal boven je hoofd tevoorschijn komen. Spelers kunnen ook verschillende kleuren aan hun chat toevoegen. De tekst wordt dan bijvoorbeeld rood of golft over het scherm. Kijk hier voor de Chatkleuren. Categorie:Beginners guide